Arsine gas is a potent hemolytic agent. Concern about semiconductor workers prompted an in-depth study of arsine at NIEHS to determine the hematopoietic effects of prolonged exposure to this gas. Female B6C3F1 mice were exposed by inhalation to 0, 0.5, 2.5, and 5 ppm arsine, 6 hr/day for 14 days. Body weights of exposed mice were comparable to controls, but a marked, dose- related splenomegaly was observed. Arsine exposure produced significant decreases in red blood cells, hematocrit and hemoglobin, with increases in white blood cells counts and the mean corpuscular volume of red blood cells. Furthermore, erythropoiesis as measured by quantitation of erythroid precursors in culture revealed significant reduction of CFU-E/femur cells for all treated groups and on day 3 postexposure and only at the 5 ppm dose group on 24 days postexposure. There was no alteration in bone marrow cellularity and less significant effect on granulocyte-macrophage progenitors. A 12-week study of arsine at 0, 0.025, 0.5 and 2.5 ppm (6 hr/day) by inhalation showed similar effects on hematopoiesis in mice. In addition, a depression of CFU-E was seen 3 weeks postexposure at 2.5 ppm group. In conclusion, arsine exposure at low doses produces a stress on the hematopoietic system characterized by a hemolytic anemia. These results are submitted (1988).